Operations of computing devices are increasingly complex, with a variety of configuration settings that affect device performance. For example, smartphones and other mobile computing devices often have settings that affect battery usage, such as in an inverse proportion to other activities that affect device performance, including use of memory, storage and network communications. Operations of related service providers, such as providers of telecom services or other network communication service, can also affect such device operation, including with respect to how network communications to and from such devices are managed. In addition, applications executing on a computing device can affect various aspects of device performance.
While attempts to configure and implement device operations may increase effectiveness of the devices in some situations if they are performed correctly, problems exist with existing techniques for such device operation management, including in balancing different aspects of the device operations.